Bella never jumped
by SallySoSentual
Summary: BELLA NEVER JUMPED THE CLIFF... WILL SHE BE ABLE TO LIVE HER LIFE WITH JACOB? BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE CULLENS COME BACK AND BREAK SOME NEWS TO BELLA THAT SHE JUST MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO HANDLE.WHAT HAPPENS WTH THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN JAKE AND THE VAMPS
1. MY EYES ARE OPEN

**CHAPTER ONE: MY EYES ARE OPEN**

**Bellas POV**

**It All Belongs TO SM**

* * *

And as I closed my eyes I swallowed a hard gulp of air and waited for my destiny jump, it never came. Instead a hard, warm pair of hands looped around my side and the shallowness I once felt a few seconds ago vanished. I never thought I wanted the adrenaline rush to disappear, along with the too much familiar voice, but a sense of security ran through my veins wiping out all of what was left of that rush left inside me. I couldn't think of anything to say because I knew exactly who it was behind me and my carelessness would probably hurt his feelings because I hadn't waiten for him. We waited in silence, me hoping he would be the first to break it.

"So, you just couldn't wait a few minutes. Huh, Bella?" his voice was so smooth. I've never noticed how much deeper it was becoming. "But you might have to wait to explain yourself. We're going to the Clearwaters. Harry had a heart attack." his voice lowered. A sound of sorrowed seeped through his last statement.

'Harry had a heart attack.' those words played over in my head as we made our way back to my truck. There was no shame to hide the urge to hold his hand, but it sure did break the tension when Jacob finally twined his rough, large fingers through mine. I was completely breakable, yet so safe to his touch.

We headed down the patch of road towards the reservation as my truck nearly gave up on us. We decided to drop it of at the little red house Jacob called 'home'. I didn't want to do much walking so Jake came across the idea of taking the bikes out for the spin.

"Jake, you know Charlie will flip! And I'm not so sure I want to do this on my own anytime soon." it wasn't that I didn't want to ride the bikes, I just didn't want that memory to ease through the barrier I know upheld. I was truly trying to get past my mentally unstable state of mind and the only way to do this was to rid my mind of the horrors, even if it would be unbearably tough.

"Then you ride with me." he threw the helmet at me and reflexively I reached my arms out knowing damned well I had little chance of actually getting a grip on it. I was waiting for the thump on the floor but, it never came.

"How is this supposed to save your life if it's broken, Bells?" a comical laugh escaped his throat as he slid the helmet over my head.

He got on the bike first; making sure it was sturdy enough for me to get on. Jacob extended an arm to help me on and once my leg went over to the other side the engine was roaring like... well ... like a wolves howl.

Leah opened the door and tried to smile as she treated us kindly. I could tell by the redness in her eyes that it wasn't easy to put on a show for the visitors who now offered their solitudes to them.

"Your father will be here in a few short hours. Thanks for coming." she sounded sick. Leah led us to the small living area that held more people than I thought should even be considered on being there. Her last sentence was one on repetition. She had grown so fond of saying that in the last few hours that it just became a part of her greeting now.

I felt like an outcast. Everyone around here was all native to the land. I felt a little but of pride knowing that I knew a secret no one else had, except the secrets themselves. But I still had a little sense that I just didn't belong here, until Jacob came and stood beside me. I felt the heat radiate from his body like a sun beaming its rays only to me.

It felt good to have him here. Like he was my own little sun in the coldest of days. The only thing that can make me happy at this most sorrow filled time. How can I be so happy right now when Harry had just died? But as I looked around the room I was not the only one smiling; everyone seemed to be happy. Not because Harry was gone but because they were there with each other. They had their own little reason to see light on this dull occasion. I glanced over to the tall russet colored boy beside me. He looked more like a man than a boy now but I knew him for what he really was.

It was so beautiful to see how unashamed Jacob was to hold me in front of people. In front of his people. Right now I needed someone to help me see me through my troubles. To be a holding hand when I felt exactly like this. And there Jake was, by my side never to leave me alone.

"Charlie called. Said he was going to be here soon. He's really tired. I think you should just go home as well, get some rest Bells." Jacob was the most precious face I've seemed in this house. The words he'd said were full of innocent concern, that of... for me.

"Thanks, Jake. Charlie must be beat. I still can't believe this had to happen like this." I put my head on his shoulder and he held me close to his chest. I heard the beating of his heart like a rhythm of sanctuary. I listened to it more as I let it overcome my senses leaving me at my most vulnerable state yet. It wasn't like him. It wasn't cold and restless. It wasn't untamed and tampered with. Jake had something he didn't. Jake had the warmth and comfort that I needed. The heated sensation that I was sure would probably bring me back to life if I ever died.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. COULD IT GET ANY BETTER

**CHAPTER TWO: ****COULD THIS GET ANY BETTER?**

**IT ALL BELONGS TO SM**

The funeral was in a beautiful meadow just along the coastline of the reservation. Billy and Jake had come to pick me and Charlie up at our house with my truck that he spent the last two days working on. Jacob looked terribly handsome in the navy blue suit he wore. Billy had on a blazer with black jeans and a tie. It seemed more convenient being he had to work up his strength to push himself everywhere.

There was no church, just the meadow. With a bunch of wild grass and moth growing everywhere. The aroma was marvelous. The casket had a beautifully designed blanket thrown over the top; it had to be a traditional Quileute thing. As the eldest tribal member spoke his words before lowering the casket a few inches, Jacob's hands were suddenly surrounding mine. That's when I noticed that we weren't standing in a meadow. This was the reservations cemetery. The same one that Jacob's mother had been buried in.

"Sometimes people are taken away from us. Sometimes they are gone for good reason. Harry has taught us all well! He has risen all of our younger generation. He has been a miraculous father to not only his children but also ours. It's ashamed he has not reached the day to see his children's children live, but we shall never doubt that because we all know that his spirit lives on. He was a true..." the words escaped Billy's mouth as he sat beside the casket with a single white rose in his hand and shivers raced up my body.

Jacob must have felt me because he pulled me closer to him and put his arm around my shoulder, not caring of the extra weight he put on me. I don't remember exactly when the funeral was done but I do remember getting in the car with Jake and driving of to my house.

"My father said we are spending the night at yours." Jacobs face turned into a big white smile.

"Oh really? And I have no say in that?" I couldn't help but smile also.

"Don't worry Bella, I won't bug you." I was sure that wasn't the end if his sentence. And like always with Jacob there came more. "Much" and with that he laughed.

"Great now I'm going to have to deal with a dirty flee infested pet in my house." I winked at him and he sucked his teeth and placed my hand in his.

"It's okay. You can always take me a bath." I was half expecting an answer like that. But what got me the most was the silly gesture he made. Jacob sat there with his tongue hanging out the left side of his mouth panting. Then he started laughing again. My face was blank.

We stormed inside the house and went straight for the couch. All day on our feet and I was drained. "Are you hungry?" I was about to get up and make my self some food but it seemed that Charlie was way ahead of us. There was a knock on the door. Pizza.

My eyes could barely stay open and I was about to pass out on the couch with my feet tucked under Jakes massive legs. "I know you're only friends but you have your own room Bells now get to it. Jake I have some extra sheets just in case you get cold." Charlie was trying to be stern but Jacob and I both knew there was nothing he wanted more than for me and Jacob to be a 'thing'. And right now I wasn't thinking to far away from that.

I went upstairs and threw myself on my bed blacking out as I pulled the covers over my head. I must have been out for about four hours before I woke. It was awfully hot and I threw my covers from my body glancing at the clock that read 3:17am. Something shocked me as I turned back over to my originally position. Jacob was sitting on the edge of my bed like he belonged there. He didn't move but his words were soft and kind of sweet.

"It sounded like you were crying so I had to check on you." his whispers were like Lilacs brushing together in a soft breeze.

"Did I say anything?" I don't remember exactly what my dream was about but if I was crying it must have not been good.

"Well yes and no. You see I came up because I heard you cry but it wasn't bad after all. I guess you have a little problem with sleep sobbing. But then I thought I just humor you with the whole pet thing and decided to sleep on the edge like any other 'DOG'." he had a point that was really funny know that he had elaborated.

Some things just felt too familiar though and I couldn't help but to let a tear out my eye. And as it rolled down my face I felt Jacobs warm finger wipe it away but it didn't linger. He raised my chin and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I guess this would've worked out better if fairytale creatures didn't exist." he smirked at his own understanding at what he was.

"No one said it couldn't." and that was the first good mistake I've ever made. I didn't have a chance to think about what I had said. Jacob's hot sweet mouth moved to mine. The tingle from the heat waking me up even more.

I never thought one kiss could feel like this, but it sort of made me feel alive. I've never kissed anyone but Edward and this was nothing compared to it. Jacob had a passion to his touch that I never thought I could experience or already had experienced but I was wrong. This one simple touch of his lips to mine made sparks fly through my joints and raised my arms to gain a hold around his neck. It was fury, oh god no, it wasn't fury. This was something more.

"I'm sorry." why had I apologized? I wasn't sorry, this was Jacob.

"For what? Did you... not like it?" although he should've sounded sad with the words he just said, he didn't. He had pride, far too much to let this take him down.

"No, I love it. I mean, it was great. It's just that I wasn't really expecting my reaction." I admitted to that. I was always told the first step was admitting.

"So why are you complaining?" he pulled me back to him again and kissed me once more. I heard the door squeak and we both jerked back from each other to stare at Charlie's blank expression.

"So much for just friends." he walked away mumbling and slammed the door behind him making sure he would wake up Billy as he did so. And he did.

We could hear him from up hear. Calling Jakes name about a million times before starting to swear. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bells." he leaned in to kiss me one more time and I felt the corners of his mouth tilt up as he smirked.

I heard the faint whispers of their voices as Jake came up with an excuse as to why he was still awake and not in bed. But he hadn't lied to Billy; he just didn't tell him everything. As I heard Charlie start to snore again I too lay my head back against my pillow clutching the covers in my hand and smiled.

When I thought all was bad I had my sun to warm me up. I never thought this would happen between us but it had and I damned sure am not going to stop it now. And I'm not being selfish because I was pretty sure Jacob felt the same way too.

**CAN YOU REVIEW PLEASE I ATLEAST WANT 20! I NEED TO KNOW HOW IM DOING!!!**


	3. I GUESS IT COULD

CHAPTER THREE

I had my college applications all ready to send out. Turns out I'm just going to stay in Forks. There's too much here for me to leave behind. And besides, I don't think I can break Charlie's heart anymore. Today was the big day. There was a game on and another excuse for Jacob to come over. It's not like he was going to watch the game anyway.

Ever since that night a few weeks back Jake just couldn't stay away from me and it felt only right that he should stay.

"I just don't understand. Why can't I just imprint on her." I heard Jacob talking to someone outside my door step.

"How are you so sure it didn't already happen? You act like you have. Maybe you're just that one special pack member that doesn't feel it. Or it's probably just you've already have and it's been so long since that day." Sam Uley was a voice I couldn't get out of my mind.

The thought of Jacob wanting to imprint on me was kind of strange to think about. But for some reason I wouldn't really mind if he did. I had some understandings on how that worked. I knew that you couldn't be away from that person and if you were it felt like forever. And I knew that it didn't always start with love at first sight. It started with what ever that person needs and up to the last time I was with Jacob all I needed was a friend.

"Maybe. I just want to go through it all again. Maybe it might change and I could feel the way it feels for you all. I see it all in your memories. It just feels like I'm not there yet. I love her but it's still that glass ceiling keeping us apart." his voice sounded closer.

I loved him too. God how things had changed. Now I wondered if it was possible for a normal human being to imprint because if it was that's exactly how I felt right now. I couldn't wait for Jake to walk through my door.

The mood was tensed, but full of a weird happy feeling. As I stood there, my back to the sink, watching Jacob's eyes glisten as his smile grew wide. It was almost as if he was thinking the same thing I was. Jacob's eyebrows raised and he took a step toward me.

My feelings were indescribable. My heart raced as it tried to pull away from my chest. The poisonous sweetness that came from just watching him was swimming through every little vein in my body. I couldn't speak I could only watch him. I knew I would never be able to leave him, not now. He was too important now. When I heard him say he loved me earlier I thought that's the one thing your feelings couldn't beat. But love wasn't the word for this, no, it wasn't love. It was so much more.

Jacob took the last step to me and grasped my hand. My heart thudded and my face flushed red. He put his finger under my chin and lifted it up so my gaze met his and then our lips touched. Like hot silk compressing together on a warm day.

"Its like I've always had you." Jake told me as he held my hand up against his chest.

"But you have. I needed a friend and you were there and now I need more, want more, from you." I wanted to kiss him again but time was running out.

Jake had to patrol today and Sam was not going to let him get off easy. We heard the howls less than a second later. And Jake leaned in to kiss me one more time. It was the most sensational kiss I've ever had. As it went on our lips parted and the tip of his tongue rubbed against my bottom lip. It felt like eternity and I didn't want him to leave.

Once he was at the door he looked back one more time before he sprouted into his russet wolf form. I walked back into the living room and plopped myself on the couch. My smile was enough warning to bring up any form of a conversation.

"Where did Jake go?" and there we sat. With Charlie and I having our first conversation about Jacob.

"Oh. Just to do some stuff, you know." my smile didn't deplete.

"And what's... up between you guys?" Charlie sounded hesitant. But he kept his eyes on the television watching the after game.

"You know what Charlie; I know you want me and Jake to be together." I wasn't done, but he ridded my sentence with a short statement.

"Bella, it's not like that." he left a long enough pause for me to finish my original speech.

"I was just going to say that I hope you won't get annoyed by having him around some more." and with that I met his eyes for a brief second and we both smiled.

Charlie didn't say much after that. I took the free time to go upstairs and shower. A nice hot one will probably ease the urge I had from the teenage hormones. For the first time since I was in Forks and found out about the Cullen's secrets I was actually glad my heart was still beating. Because now, Jacob made my pulse increase and warm. Warmer than it started with.

I lay down on my bed with my wet hair wrapped in a towel. I looked toward the window with a little hope that Jake would come. A few hours passed and still no noise. Then I heard a knock on the front door. Charlie was still downstairs watching a cooking show I believe. He answered the door pretty surprised.

"Jacob?! Why are you here at this time?" even though his voice was rough I could hear a smile.

I couldn't make out what Jake had said but Charlie's answer made me guess. "She's upstairs. Go ahead." he would've never said that to Edward. But who cared. He was long gone.

The foot steps made their way upstairs, light as a feather. I guess he thought I was sleeping. I sat up and held a pillow in my hands. He knocked and walked in. "Hey Hun." that was a normal greeting. It wasn't anything I wasn't expecting.

He walked over to my bed and sat down beside me. "Why did you come back?" I was confused but I longed for him as well.

"I needed to. I couldn't stand another minute away. And Sam kept telling me to leave. He said he was tired of my thoughts." he smiled as he continued. "And that he was happy for me."

"No Jake, I mean how did Charlie let you up here with out a question?" I knew Charlie liked Jacob, but I never knew he liked him enough to leave him alone at almost twelve midnight with his only daughter.

"Your father likes me. I don't know, I think it has to follow along with the imprint. I think it would be harder for this to work if we couldn't even be together." his voice was matured. So intimate at this point that I couldn't help to just stare at him.

I lay back on my bed and watched as he snuggled along side me. It looked so strange, his long body curled up to fit on my bed, but he belonged here, with me and without a problem. I needed to tell him how I felt but it felt like I didn't have to. It felt like he had already known. Nothing could make us part.

Summer came faster than I thought and I was glad I had chosen to stay in Forks for college. Jacob spent almost every night with me for the past few months and trustingly, Charlie allowed it. I didn't know what summer would be like since I had another eight hours free to be with him.

Charlie worked almost all day today and Jake and I decide to enjoy the sun a bit. We laid out a big blanket on the moist grass in front of his house. I knew Jacobs eating habits so I made sure to pack food for five people, and myself. He gobbled the food down taking less time to finish about one whole basket as it took for me to finish one plate of lasagna.

The sun grew hotter and Jake had already taken his shirt off revealing his excitingly hot body to anyone who dared to look. He nudged me setting off a chain of playful hits and tugs and soon I was braced under him. I'd known that he always let me win at these things and there was no way possible that I can even flip him over, but I always did and only because he let me. I sat there on his abdomen with his arms braced above his head and leaned down to kiss his full sweet lips.

He broke my hold on his arms with just a twitch his hand and grabbed the small of my back to push me closer to his warm body. He kissed my cheek, my chin, leading down to the hollow if my neck and lingered there. It felt good the way his mouth pulsated there in the same moments as my vein. I could feel the blood racing up to the surface of my skin and then his teeth mockingly bit me. I pulled away from him to only see a huge smile on his face. I knew he had left a mark and Charlie was going to kill me. Or not I was eighteen and I could do what I want.

"Let's go." I told him getting up and turning away to look at the window of his house where Billy sat in his chair staring out at us. It would've scared me if he wasn't smiling and shaking his head in embarrassment of being caught.

We didn't have to worry about Charlie getting home for about six more hours or more, depending on if he was going to take up a few more hours. I lead Jacob up to my room (which should really be called ours because he barely slept in his own house.) and closed the door behind us. It didn't take long for him to realize what was going on.

"Bella, babe, I don't want you to get the wrong impression, but are you really sure you want to do this?" I could see the redness flush over his face.

"I've waited long enough for you Jake and if you hold back on me one more day I think I will die. I need you." I walked back to him and held the buckle to his belt. "It was meant to be like this. I want you, forever." I raised my face up to give him another sensational kiss and his rage set out with it.

He didn't shake. He didn't need to phase. This was a different type of rage. A rage from holding back so long. But he finally set it free, one second we were standing by the closed door, the next he was carrying me to the bed with his heat radiating from his bare chest. He started unbuttoning the collared shirt I wore and kissed the skin that flashed with each undone button. To think I wanted anyone else was ridiculous.

"I love you." his voice was soft. His lips came up to whisper along my ear. "More than anything." his words made my eyes roll back. My involuntary mind always answered and I never thought twice before it.

"Love is nothing compared to what I feel for you." I answered. And with that Jacob held my hands in his as tight as he can without hurting me and continued what I started. This was a whole new meaning of love and I liked it. I never thought there could be a feeling better than his kisses.


	4. DARKEST HOPE

CHAPTER FOUR

So what, it was like heaven. Like a piece of me will always be with him. I knew I wouldn't regret this nor would I want to go back in time to change things. It wasn't until a few weeks later I noticed the one thing that should have came along with it.

Yes Jacob loved me and I love him, unbearably. But as the weeks passed on and our acts continued our love grew more. "I got kicked out! Sam said he doesn't want me back until I can control my thoughts one hundred percent of the time. It's just so hard." Jacob came to cuddle beside me and Charlie walked in the door a few minutes behind him.

"Hey dad. How was work?" I needed to be normal. But there was nothing normal when I called Charlie dad.

"It was okay. And you're last few weeks of summer? What are you guys planning to do?" Charlie looked at Jacob and smiled wisely, as if he knew something more than he should have.

"Well I was thinking you and Jacob could have a guy's day out. You know, with Billy too. It would he fun. You haven't done that in a while." I just needed a few hours alone to think things through. I knew that would only be gone a few hours because Jake would be begging them to come back.

"And leave you here? By yourself?" Jacob butted his nose into the conversation looking back at Charlie as to make him agree with the hidden statement between his questions.

Charlie looked back at me and said, "That's a great idea. I have off tomorrow. We could go fishing; I'll go call your dad."

"Sure. Sure. That would be great." Jacob squeezed me tighter on to his lap and I rested my weary head on his chest.

"I love you." I told him. I knew he could never hate me, but I wasn't sure how his reaction would be like after tomorrow.

"Well not as much as I do. You're lucky I'm letting you off on this one." he lingered at my ear and then turned his face away and mumbled something like 'can't believe you actually want to stay along. Crazy, crazy.'

Billy and Jacob were at the house before the sun fully rose I was still half asleep but was aware of when they had left. I got up and went to shower. Then I got dressed and took a ride to the pharmacy in town. I was hoping no body I knew was there, it was embarrassing already.

I looked around the isle not finding what I needed and not knowing what I was really looking for. Instead of asking someone for help I just looked like I knew what I was doing. No one really played attention to me. Finally I picked up the box and went to cash. I was glad it was still early and not many people were outside at this time. I gave her the cash for the item and went on my way.

When I got home I took the box and ran to the bathroom not caring to lock the door behind me knowing there wasn't anyone home.

'Isabella Swan what was going through your mind?' I asked myself as I read the directions on the back of the home pregnancy test. I did all the essentials and waited the five minutes it told me to. But that just made me eager. I paced along the short hallway outside the bathroom with the stick in my hand.

Finally it was time and I looked at the space. I couldn't think anymore, it wasn't like I knew what to do. And this is why I had sent Jacob with them because if he'd have seen me like this he would've been devastated. He's so young and I made the mistake if doing this to him.

'There's always abortion.' No! Why would I even think about that? It's crazy. To kill a child at its earliest form of life. That's masecurous. I had a few more hours until they came back and I knew I had to tell Jake before anyone else or at least tell him why he needed a head start to get out of the house. I found myself only thinking about Jacob's safety rather than what would happen.

I laid there in my bed until the sun began to fall and I hear the car come into the driveway. I thought I had left my nervous state but this it's where it all began. I looked out my window to see only Charlie and Jake coming into the house. They must give already dropped Billy off. I was glad for that; it was one less person who had to find out through me.

"We're home" Charlie called up as he shut the door behind him.

I heard steps racing up the stairs and then Jacob swung the door open. He stepped closer to me and saw my face was red and I still had some residue from my tears.

"Whets wrong?" he asked as his whole mood changed.

"Remember that talk we had in your garage about age difference and how old we were?" I found a way to ease it. I hope.

"Are you mad because I'm mentally more matured than you Bella?" he let out a cocky laugh.

"Jake, I need you to be that mature right now. And I'm sorry." a tear escaped my eye and he kissed it away.

"Of course sweetheart. But tell me what's going on." he added afterwards.

"I'm pregnant." As soon as I said this my barrier broke and I felt my knees buckle. Tears fell from my eyes like a waterfall

"That's all, Bells? I thought you were leaving." he tried to smirk but I knew as much as he tried to not show it he was hurting. "Oh, Charlie. What's going to happen Bella?" realization hit hard as he thought about this. "I'm sorry. I should have never-" I couldn't hear him put the blame on himself only.

"I have to tell him. It's only right. He's my father and I live with him. But I'm so sorry. This wasn't the plan but I can't do anything else." I was going to start up again.

"Bella, love, this was not part of the plan, but now we have to make the plan. And I'll he damned If anyone takes our child away." I would give him another ten years to his age for saying all of this but it just wasn't the time. "But Bella I have to tell you something." he paused, taking in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I know you have to leave. I just hoped that you would forgive me." Jacob put one finger on my mouth to stop me from speaking.

He reached into his pants pocket and pulled something out, not revealing it to me because it was small enough for his hand to cover. He smiled wryly and started speaking again in a softer tone. "Charlie and I didn't go fishing today nor did we stay with my dad." my face twisted as I tried to understand what was going on. "I didn't run up these stairs just to say hi, again." he continued.

He took one of my hands in his and started kneeling down to the floor, one knee touching the boards. A sudden rush of understanding washed over my face. Jacob Black was proposing to me, even after I told him the unforgettable news.

"Isabella Swan, I want you here with me forever, will you marry me?" he was nervous. His voice cracked but I could tell he really wanted this.

He opened his hand and there lay a little black box. He took his other hand and opened t up to reveal a beautiful 16k gold ring with diamond cuts around the band. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. "Yes!" I cried. And he slid the ring on my finger and got up to hug me. He wiped the tears from my eyes and gave me a hard long kiss.

"We spent the whole day in a bunch of jewelry shops trying to pick out the right one. But I wasn't expecting this news when I got here. We have to tell Charlie." he didn't sound sure about that but he knew it was the right thing.

We walked down the stairs into the living area to find Charlie on the new lazy boy chair he got for his birthday. Jake and I sat across from him with confused expressions on our face. "So let me see." he said nodding toward my hand. I picked it up and smiled showing him.

"Dad, we have to talk. And I don't know how to say it." I was kind of glad that he wasn't anywhere near his gun holster. But I was also glad I wasn't the one that actually broke the news to him.

"Charlie, Bellas pregnant." Jacob said with a sound of reassurance.

Charlie didn't say anything. He just sat there with the remote in his hand and lay back on his chair. His eyebrow raised and his voice came out stern. "It's not me you have to worry about. That's great Bella, Jacob get out!" he looked at Jake and then the door. "Wait, never mind, you stay. Bella wait right here." he got up and grabbed the receiver. I knew it would come to this he was cling Billy and I would have to tell him just like Jake had told Charlie. It was only fair. He handed me the phone and it rang once more before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" No! He hadn't. I've forgotten all about my mother. The last time I'd spoken to her was the beginning of the summer and now I had to tell her every thing. I guess my only punishment was to break it to Renee. "It's Bella. How's everything over there." and I sat there telling her everything. It didn't turn out that bad. I was sort of glad she was miles and miles away.

The only thing she said was 'I hope you didn't make the same mistake as me with the choice in guys.' then we hung up. Everything was settled and the only person who needed to know was Billy.


	5. HARD LABOR

**Sorry this took so long guys I actually had so many things to do. So many problems to worry about and work to accomplish in school but im back and I promise I'll post more soon.  
**

CHAPTER FIVE

Five months later.

It wasn't easy staying in the house anymore. The baby was due April 4th and right now it was freezing outside. The only one that could keep me warm was Jake, the man I loved and cherished with all my heart. Today was a big day for everyone because the house was being remodeled. Well at least until Jacob and I found a nice house to move into. He finally had his own mechanic business and was finishing his last year of high school. It was amazing how many things he could do at one time. Sam was a constant visitor in my house. He wasn't that bad after all.

Emily came over a few times also and I always thanked God that Jacob knew how to control himself. Today the whole wolf pack and some friends of Charlie would be coming over to fix up the house and make space. Jacob helped me take out everything and put it on the lawn until they were done.

I laid a blanket down and rested against the cold breeze. Jacob came over and curled up next to me. It was always a good thing that he was around a hundred and eight degrees. It felt like a cool summer's day. He put one hand over the bulge of my tummy and rubbed around it.

"You're beautiful." He kissed my forehead. "And I love you."

"I love you, too." I leaned up to kiss his perfectly full lips.

MARCH

I looked like a ball with sticks coming out of the sides. Jacob always denied that to me, he still called me beautiful. That's what I needed though because I don't think I could go another day knowing I looked like a plumb.

I woke up as the sun was rising. Jake was still sleeping and I turned over to face him and watch him sleep. He was so peaceful. He looked like the Jacob I met when I first moved to Forks. And right now I kind of missed those days. I laid there watching him for almost an hour before he woke up and smiled at me. School was probably the last thing on his mind. He told me about all the gossip going around the reservation and how they all think he was too young to even be thinking about having kids. All the girls always asked questions he didn't want to answer. And his best friends Embry and Quil were just waiting for the wedding and kid to be born. That's what they said, 'the kid'.

"Good morning, babe." he smiles and then kissed the top of my stomach that reached out further than it had ever. Gosh I was almost ready to blow. "And morning baby." he said as he  
rubbed the big ball.

"You have to shower and go to school. I'll call if anything." I told him. He made it necessary for me to call whenever I was in pain or think something was happening since last week when the doctors said I was in 'false labor'.

"Come with me." he helped me up and grabbed two towels from the rack and we headed for the shower.

Two more hours and Jacob would be back. Not for long though because he had to go to work. I put some bread in the toaster and sat down with Emily, who always spent the days with me since last month.

"Whets wrong Bella?" she asked as I screamed in a pain that couldn't even be possible.

This was not happening now. It felt like hard blows to my abdomen and it was not going away. Every minute a harder blow came and then it felt like I was being stabbed. Emily came over to me with a wet cloth and put it to my forehead as I screamed in agony. She called Sam, he came within ten minutes and I was glad someone else was here but I really needed Jake.

"Call Jacob!" I managed to put in through one of my screams. Then I heard Emily on the phone telling him he needs to get here now and to call Charlie. I was wondering what he told his teacher in order to get out of class now.

Sam tried to help me up from the chair and bring me to the couch and as I stood to my feet I felt a hot watery liquid gush through my feet. I heard a big gasp and scream and was sure it was Sam. Maybe he had though he did it but it was calming me down a bit now that I seen his reaction that was seriously overreacting.

"Emily, call the fucking ambulance! Now!" he screamed toward her. "I think she's dying!" I sat back down and had a mixture of screams and laughs escape my throat. Emily came beside me and pulled my hair away from my face.

"Go somewhere you idiot, you're scaring Bella." she told him and he listened. He walked into the living room and looked out the window, racing to the door when Jacob had arrived.

"Where is she?" Jake screamed running toward the kitchen. He swung me up into his arms and raced memoir the door into his car and drove off with Emily in the back seat. "When did this start? Are you okay? How do you feel?" he was anxious and it wasn't making the situation better.

We got to the hospital no longer than ten minutes later and I was rushed into the emergency delivery room in a big wheelchair, Jacob racing behind me. It was an awkward place for me. I hated hospitals and I was a little nervous that there would be blood.

"Isabella, I'm your delivery doctor, my name is Dr. Satriene." he had no pauses in his words and I knew he was well experienced. "We're going to start in a few minutes to see if we can make this easier for you." I nodded and then started sc reaming as another contraction tore through my stomach.

"Get it out! Get it out!" I screamed as I squeezed Jacob's hand.

"Calm down. Please just calm down!" Jacob yelled back.

I didn't know what was going on but I heard an all too familiar voice in the room. Charlie was arguing with the doctor telling him to let him in.

"Charlie, get out of here!" I screamed and he turned and walked away with a horrified face on. I just couldn't have him here. He'll, if it wasn't because this was Jakes fault he wouldn't be here either.

I blacked everything out until the minute it was time for me to push. I heard the counting and I held my breath to push out something I felt was never going to come out. Or at least not now. Again and again and again I heard the counting and I was forced to push more all the while clenching Jacobs hand in mine.

We never wanted to know the sex of the baby. And right now that was a good thing. I wanted it to be a surprise because that would shed some light on this horrific moment.  
They told me to push one more time and that's when I heard silence. Jacobs hand was no longer in mine and he wasn't even standing anymore. The baby wasn't crying and I was beginning to get nervous.

Jake cut the cord and they rushed the baby out of the room to the intensive care unit and gave Jacob some water, all the while I kept asking where my baby was.

"It's a girl. She wasn't breathing but now we have her okay. She has a monitor hooked up so we have all tabs on her." the doctor told me. "Have you chosen a name?" he asked.

"Yes, we named her Sara Evangaleigh Black." I answered. I watched jakes face light up when I switched it around. Sara was supposed to be her middle name but I thought it only right if she have the gift of the name.  
"That's… that's…just. Thank you so much." Jacobs eyes started to water as he looked down at me. As I turned to look where the doctor walked I out I caught a glance at his eyes one more time. The small drop of salty water rolled down his face to his cheek and he wiped it away with the back of his hand and the smile never left his mouth.

**PLEASE REVIEW… I REALLY WANT TO KNOW HOW IM DOING SO I CAN HAVE THE COURAGE TO WRITE MORE. THIS ISN'T THE END. THERE'S ACTUALLY A LOT MORE. I KNOW A LOT OF YOU MIGHT BE SURPRISED THAT JAKE AND BELLA HAD THEIR CHILD SO EARLY BUT THIS IS ONLY WHERE THE STORY BEGINS.**


	6. The Smell Of Love

**THE SMELL OF LOVE**

**JAKES POV**

**OKAY SO I PUT THIS IN JAKES POV BECAUSE EI WANTED TO SHOW YOU WHAT HE THINKS ALSO BUT IT WONT LAST FOR LONG. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

**IT ALL BELONGS TO SM**

* * *

I walked down the hall alone. I could smell the scent of newborn children. As I drew closer to the door my heart started to race. I heard the beeping of the machines that was keeping my child alive. I couldn't believe I was 17 and had a newborn baby. I felt heat rush through my body as I grew more and more nervous. I was scared I might have phase even though I stopped when I found out the serious news about Bella and her being pregnant and all.

A nurse knocked on the big window motioning me. I sucked up all the air I could and opened the door to the ICU. She made me wash my hands and then walked with me to this squared box that held something a little less than a baby. My eyes started to tear and I didn't think I wanted to go through this any longer. she opened the little flap and picked up the tiny being.

"Sit down. You have to be as careful as possible." The nurse said with a smile on her face. I nodded and gave her a pain stricken smile.

"Thank you." I told her as I put my arms around my daughter.

My daughter. My daughter. This little human in my hands was my daughter. I still couldn't believe I had done this. I felt a feeling of love wash through my spine. I never thought I loved anyone more than Bella, and I didn't. This was a different love. This was not a passionate love I only had for my fiancée. This was a love that nothing can replace. This was a fatherly instinct type of love.

As Sara opened her eyes she looked up into mine. I could tell she immediately knew who I was if that was logically possible. "I love you." I told her and kissed her little forehead.

I stood in that chair for hours. I learned how to change her diaper and feed her but Bella came in a few minutes after her feeding. Apparently she didn't accept the formula and there was only one more method of trying this. Bella.

She came into the room and immediately her motherly instincts took over. I wouldn't say it was disgusting but it wasn't something I got used to in a quick minute. I gave her privacy as she naturally fed Sara.

"Where are they!!" I heard a deep concerned voice yell from down the hall.

"Sir, you have to wait until…" that's all the receptionist got out before the doubles doors slammed behind a furious father/sheriff known best as Charlie Swan.

"JACOB!!!" Charlie screamed at me from down the hall. As an act of involuntary shame I put my head down. "Where is she Jacob William Black?" he asked again.

I stood up and went over to meet him. I still had a smile on my face and it wouldn't go away even if a fret train had just hit me. "She's feeding your granddaughter." As I said that last word Charlie's face lit up and he slumped down onto the chair next to me.

"Congratulations." Charlie said shyly.

"You too. I'm still shocked you haven't killed me." I looked over to see Charlie. I really wished I hadn't done that.

"Oh. Well I was. But then I realized that if I do id have to worry not only about Bella but the baby." He gave a little chuckle at the end.

We sat there until the nurse called us in. Bella looked so happy with the same smile I had on her face. We decided to let Charlie to spend time with his beloved grandchild. Bella and I sat on the couch and I pulled her onto my lap. I haven't held her in four hours and I felt my anxiety wash away as soon as I felt her breath on my neck. She placed little kisses along the hallow of it and looked up to look into my eyes.

"She is the most beautiful thing in the world." Bella let the words escapes as she brushed he mouth against mine.

"All thanks to you. And I wouldn't have it any other way." I added to her statement.

"It was all you babe." She protested and I couldn't help but smile.

"Sure. Sure." I laughed and realized how much Sara resembled me. She had my tanned complexion only a little lighter and the darkness of my hair but the one thing that Bella hadn't passed up was her brown honey chocolate eyes. When I saw those same eyes in my daughter I couldn't help but to stare.

"I love you. I can't wait to start our family now." I heard bella's words as she muffled them onto my chest. I straddled my arms tighter around her still swollen body. I didn't know about the real deal but it was nothing like the movies. Bella still had the plump Bella she had earlier in the day except it was too hard like before.

We got to go home within the next two weeks. Sara's lungs were getting stronger and she was finally healthy enough to leave the hospital with no worries. We were renting a house a few minutes away from the reservation. It had two rooms, a bathroom and a nicely built kitchen and it was already furnished.

We set up the little crib in the corner of our room. Bella wouldn't allow her to be anywhere but near us. She said it was too risky. It was beautiful to see her motherly instincts kick in.

I was always with them, unless I had to go to school or was called in for work. And the only time I willing left them was when she was feeding her. It wasn't that she was shy, she never minded me being there. There's just some things I still couldn't handle. That was one of them. It wasn't disgusting. I thought it was one of the most beautiful things I ever seen, but it just looked to be one of the intimate bonding times between mother and child.

The first day I went back to school was crazy. Embry and Quil were the ones who kept all the questions and random statements away from me. But, they couldn't shield me from everyone in time.

I was sitting in my math class staring at the time. It was my last class and it was killing me to stay here any longer.

"What is it?" the voice of a snotty Kayla Snith asked me.

"What was what?"

"The baby. What was it?" she asked again.

"A girl… but why do you care?" I asked harshly.

I wasn't going to keep talking. I let her answer and continued staring at the clock. I was so anxious to get back. My dad was coming and this would be the first time he would see Sara. I felt bad because Charlie had seen her almost every other day and Billy hasn't. For God sake we lived only ten minutes away. The bell rang and broke my thought. I got up and ran out the door to my little old car that I needed to update soon.

On my way home I caught a whiff of something horrible.

Vampire.

**CAN YOU PLEASE REVIEW. IM HAVING A LOT OF TROUBLE CONTINUING THIS WHEN I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO AND SEE WHAT IM DOING WRONG OR RIGHT AND HOW IM DOING. SO PLEASE REVIEW I HAVE TWO MORE CHAPTERS BUT I WONT POST THEM UNTIL I ATLEAST GET A COUPLE MORE REVIEWS.**


	7. They're Back

**CHAPTER 7: THEY'RE BACK**

**BELLAS POV**

**IT ALL BELONGS TO SM**

**YOU GUYS ARE UPSETTING ME. I PUT THIS ONE UP BECAUSE I ALMOST LOST IT ON MY PHONE AND DIDNT WANT TO LOSE IT AGAIN. LUCKY. SO READ HAVE FUN AND PLEASE REVIEW. THIS SHOWS BELLAS RELATIONSHIP WITH SARA. AWWW!!**

* * *

I sat in the bedroom watching my daughter sleep. She looked so peaceful. She had the same look that her father has as he sleeps, something I would never get over. She was like his twin only with my eyes.

I heard the door burst open and Jake was standing in the doorway screaming. Sara woke up and looked around before letting out her own screeching cries.

"What the fuck Jacob?"

"They're back. The fucking leeches are back!" he kept screaming. He didn't even care that Sara was crying her little lungs out.

"Who?" my anger and confusion met and I didn't want Jacob to be here right now.

"The Cullens!" his voice was disgusted.

I picked up Sara and wrapped her in the blanket. Jake grabbed my arm and pilled me to the door. We were in Billy's house before I took ten breaths. Apparently, Jake didn't trust me outside of the Rez and said that I'll only be safe beyond the borders.

He hadn't phased in almost a year and for him to do this now might be hard. I don't think he would mind though, he was mad enough to kill a human. But I didn't want him to kill my old family. I loved them like my own family and I didn't think I could get over that.

Billy was happy to see us. Jacob left the moment he made sure we were stable in the house. I sat on the couch in the cramped up living room.

"C'mon, let me see my grandchild."

I handed her over and warned him to be careful. He cooed her for what seemed like hours.

It was time to feed her so I asked Billy to hand her over. I went into Jacobs old room and unbuttoned the first few buttons of my shirt. Jake never bothered me at this time, he said he rather me be alone.

Sara leeched onto me and I felt a little more relaxed. I don't know why this always happened. All silence was cut short when her darling father barged into the room. He wasn't actually mad. He had a faint smile on his face. Jacob was annoying me so much today. This was the second time he had scared the shit out of me today.

He walked over to me and gave me a soft, chaffed kiss. That's one thing I hadn't felt for a very long time. He put his large hand over our baby's tiny head ever so gently, she opened her eyes and smiled against my breast.

He sat down next to me and crossed his legs as he faced me.

"You wont believe what's happening." I looked up and asked 'what' with my facial expression.

"You're vampire friends are back." But I couldn't understand why he was so happy with this.

I sat there nourishing my daughter and didn't really want to know anything I didn't have to. Charlie said that Renee was coming back for a couple of years to help me out since I still had one more year of school to complete. I would've been graduating this year if I would've stayed in school but there were just too many problems. So now I would start school in September and graduate the same year as jake.

Renee was my savior. I never wanted any help with taking care of my kids but I really wanted to finish school. I would take care of Sara until she was about six months and then my mother will be there during the day, when Jacob and I were in school. I decided to leave our second room free for her when she comes.

Jacob laid back on the small pillows and grasped my hand as I got up.

"Where are you going?" his face turned down.

"I'm going Billy his grandchild. He hasn't seen her at all and he deserves to spend time with her."I smiled and walked out of the door.

I handed Sara over to Billy and ran back to the room.

I wasn't feening for Jacob but there was just some things I couldn't control. My feelings for him was one thing but my untamed teenage hormones were another. As you can see that's what had gotten me into this situation in the first place. But now I couldn't hold anything back any longer. it was like a gravitational pull that I couldn't break away from. Jake and I hadn't been together like that in years. Not literally, but it felt like that. I didn't think he would do anything here but if it crossed the line I sure wasn't going to pull back.

I jumped onto the bed and laid next to my giant wolf. His heat radiated onto me. I grasped his bare chest and I could feel the thudding of his inhuman heart. It was calming and I put my ear to his chest just to listen one more time.

"What wrong?" he asked as he put his head in my hair and swallowed a strong gulp of air.

"Nothing. I miss you." I mumbled in the hallow of his chest.

Jake pulled me back and looked me straight in the eye. I swaddled his waist with both my legs on either side of his. My hands were on his chest and he playfully pulled me down so my lips reached his. The passion that melted between us was one that I thought no one could ever experience. There wasn't anything that can separate us now.

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF SHORT. DON'T KILL ME I KNOW I SAID I PROMISED THEY WOULD BE LONGER BUT I CANT MAKE THIS ONE LONG WITHOUT COMBINING THEM AND I REALLY WANT THEM SEPPERATED. THE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE LONGER AND WILL TAKE LONGER IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	8. WHOS HORMONES?

**CHAPTER 8: WHOS HORMONES?**

**JACOBS POV**

**ALL BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER**

**Please read and review. I love everyone who has kept up with the story and I want to know what you thing so please review.**

* * *

I thought I could handle the pressure of being with Bella without crossing lines, but it was too hard for me to even kiss her without wanting more. I trusted my father with my daughter but I didn't know what Bella would say if I picked her up right now and drove to our new home. Alone. She might turn it down. I didn't want to force her to do anything she didn't want or couldn't handle. I wasn't being smug but I knew I've hurt her a few times. I smiled and decided it was worth the shot.

As she straddled her legs around my waist I pulled her down to meet my face. We stood there with out lips locked together and my tongue driving up the roof of her mouth and around her tongue. It was enjoyable. Something I never wanted to lose. I sat up without braking the hold on eachother and walked over to the door.

"Where are we going?" she giggled along the side of my neck and I continued to walk out the back door as I answered her question.

"We need some time… alone." My voice was smooth.

I needed to sound relaxed. But that was hard when the person you loved the most is pushing you past your limits. But I never complained. I wanted to be pushed. In all honest truth there was nothing I wanted more than to take Bella right here but I couldn't do that. Not with billy here. And especially not after the last time when he rolled in on us. It was so embarrassing. I was picking at the memory in my head when bellas harmonic voice interrupted me.

"And leave the baby alone?"

"Don't worry, Billy raised three kids." I kissed her hair.

God, what does this girl do to me!

Ten minutes later, we barged into our house and headed straight to our room. I never wanted a quicky. Never that. Bella was worth a lot more than that and I never let a day go by where I didn't tell her. She was my imprint but she was more than just that. I thought about this for so long. Before I ever imprinted on bella I was in love with her. I think that's why our relationship is unbreakable. We never fought, well, only that day in the hospital when she was screaming at me. Other than that, we were like a puzzle, every piece fit together perfectly. We didn't even need glue.

The mood hadn't changed since we were in my old house except we had to slow down on the passion until I stopped driving. Bella never let go of my hand though. With every second that passed with our hands clamped together I felt more love being bonded between us.

"You know I love you." I told her as I hovered over her body.

My eyes looked her up and down taking in every inch of her body, every new detail that I needed to memorize. Like the way her eyes sparkles whenever a sheer hint of light hit it, or how plump her breast have become, down to the length of her legs and how perfect she looked under my huge body. Even her jeans seemed to fit so perfectly but that wouldn't matter in a minute. I didn't even know if I could control myself from ripping them off right now.

"Yes," She smirked. "but how can you show me that?" she let out a giggle and I rolled her over so she was sitting on my waist.

She let out one more breath before leaning over my face and teasing me, rubbing her bottom lip against mine but never fully parting them to let me in.

I always thought Bella was shy, but damn I didn't know where all this aggression came from.

She got up and unbuttoned my jeans tugging them down along with my boxers before doing the same to herself. She pulled me over and I hovered there as she pulled he shirt over her head. Damn, this girl is going to murder me.

The sweat was rolling down my back and every time I felt it get near the small if it Bella's hands clamped on tighter to me. I was glad we had an empty house to ourselves because Bella couldn't keep her mouth shut for nothing. She rubbed one hand along my chest as I moved my hips to hers. I don't know if it was her curiosity or if she just wanted to feel dominant but she picked up enough strength to roll us both over. Maybe it was just because I was getting tired, but that didn't make me want to stop. She positioned herself correctly on my waist and rolled her hips into my body. God, this was heaven. I thought I was about to burst and I didn't really want to until she did.

That's when I realized we hadn't used a condom. Fuck! But there wasn't any use for it now. So I wiped away the thoughts and listened to most beautiful sounds in the world, my fiancée chant and moan my name as I was inside her. Now I knew I couldn't hold back my climax even if it was humanly possible. I let the devilish feeling seep in. the nerves on my back heated and I could feel the warmth travel along the front of my waist. Then, I was free. Everything spilled out and I knew bella had reached her peak also because she clenched to me. She smiled and dropped to my chest. I put my hand on her neck and kissed her hair. I didn't hand to part from her. Not yet, not ever.

"You. Are. So. Great." She said while trying to catch her breath.

"I only did half the job."

I kissed her again.

Bella looked up and caught my eyes. She smiled and the edges of her eyes lifted up. I loved that about her.

"I have needs too. You being the one I'm with makes those needs more valuable. You have been holding back on me too Mr. Wolf." She grabbed my hand and sot off of my waist to lay down next to me and curled up, all the while still staring me dead in the eye.

"I have hormones too" she laughed and nodded her head.

"But I don't know if I could've lasted that long if I didn't have so much love for you." I touched the tip of her nose. I know she hated that but she couldn't do anything about it.

"Tell me what happened earlier?" she surprised me.

I wasn't expecting her to switch to that topic. I didn't even think she remembered. But I couldn't keep this semi secret from her. I basically already told her everything, just not every detail and if anyone knew bella, they knew she would always wants a full explanation.

We drove back to my old little red house. This time it only took about five minutes. I never even realized how much I missed my daughter until I seen her small sleeping body laying in my fathers arms.

I grabbed her away from him and put her onto the couch that looked much bigger now. I put pillows around her to make sure she couldn't fall.

I saw Bella walk into the kitchen and I watched her as she went into the fridge. I couldn't help but laugh in my head; she was walking worst then the day she gave birth. That had heightened my ego. I wasn't conceited or cocky but it just gave me a sense of happiness when I saw that. I guess she must've noticed what I was staring at for the last five minutes and she turned to meet my smile and one wiped her face as well.

She sat down in the chair in front of me and rested her chin on her hand.

"So tell me. What was that about?"

"The _Cullen's_ are back." I said with a voice full of disgust.

"Really? For how long?" she seemed a little excited but I knew she was trying to hide it.

"A while."

"How long is a while?" she rubbed her hand against my chest making my nerves crawl under my skin.

She never knew what she did to me. I looked around the room and seen my dad watching the TV. he looked so into the show and I thought more about leaving again but I knew I had to control myself for a few more hours so I could explain everything to Bella. This was going to be a long hard conversation.

I grabbed her hand and brought it down to the table top. One more breath escaped my thunderous chest. "We're going to talk to them soon." I sighed. "I guess Alice saw you with the baby.

"How?"

She was confused; I mean I could understand where she was coming from. After the year and so that has past, why would she care now? Its been a month since Bella had Sara… was it that important to her now? Couldn't she see when Bella was pregnant, or when she was giving birth, or even when the whole thing started and she made the decision to tell me? I remembered when Bella told me all about the Cullen's "gifts". Alice could see the future but only when they made the decision and had it set. If Bella had her decisions all set than why couldn't little Miss Tink see this before?

"I just don't know why she waited so long to come back." She said aloud.

"Waited so long!? Bella, she wasn't even supposed to come back!"

Was she so oblivious?

When the _Cullen's_ left, they left for good. None of them were supposed to come back. Not even to check up on things. They weren't even supposed to think about coming back. But Bella was just so anxious to see her.

"I know but it wouldn't hurt to see them."

"You just had a baby. Do you truly think you can handle this?" I asked squeezing her fingers tighter in mine and then letting go to feel the rush of her pulse as it flowed through quickly.

"It's not a problem Jake. I want to see them."

I wouldn't let her go alone, not if I was here also. I wasn't even going to let her go alone… even if she was going to see the little Tinkerbelle leech. I know it sounds mean but I couldn't help letting my feelings loose in my brain. I didn't trust any vampire. I shuddered at the word and she rubbed her thumb on the back of my hand.

We made plans to visit when I came back from school tomorrow. Apparently, Bella said _the sooner the better_. Sue was going to babysit for us and she was forcing us to leave Sara with her more often. It made me happy to see her happy. She was always like a mother to me. Bella was so excited about the trip she practically left Sara with her tonight. She literally dropped off the baby bag today so everything thing would be ready when I got home tomorrow.

When we got home we put Sara into her crib and sat down on the bed. I knew since she slept all day she would be up in a couple of hours. Bella never let me get up on school days to attend to her even though I always did when Bella was too tired. After our acts today I knew she would be so I wanted to get my sleep now before I had to wake up to the heartbreaking cries later on. I laid back and pulled Bella down to lay down next to me after she stripped down to her underwear. She laid her head on my chest, kissing the muscles around it.

"Thank you." I felt her lips form a smile against my chest.

"For?"

"Everything today, and for coming with me tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too."

I ruffle my hands through her hair.

"I couldn't be here without you. You are my love." She kissed my chect once more when I finished my sentence and we both drifted of into sleep.

**I DECIDED THIS MIGHT BE MY LAST CHAPTER. YOU GUYS ARENT REVIEWING AND IM STARTING TO LOSE HOPE =[ I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER IN MY PHONE BUT I MIGHT NOT POST IT UP. I GAVE YOU A GIFT AND POSTED A CHAPTER YESTERDAY AND TWO CHAPTERS TODAY. SO THATS IT NO MORE. IM ENING THIS STORY BECAUSE NO ONE GIVES ME FEEDBACK. I WANT ALL TYPES OF REVIEWS CRITCIZING AND ALL. I NEED TO KNOW WHERE I STAND!!!! PLEASE FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	9. THE VISIT

**CHAPTER 9: THE VISIT**

**BELLLAS POV**

**SM ALL THE WAY**

**I'm handing over the first insight of this chapter to my sister Brii who inspired me to bring the Cullen's back into the story. She's my MUSE for this story.**

**I also want to give a shout out to goldengirl62 who has given me wonderful reviews. She's basically kept me up on this!! Thanks babes =]**

* * *

I slept like a baby; well not really, a baby usually gets up in the middle of the night to cry. I slept through the night. I felt bad for Jacob though. I hadn't realized how many timed he had to get up to attend to Sara. I didn't like when he got up on school night in the middle of the night because he would be so tired the next morning and not go to school. But I put a stop to that the first week.

Today was the day I got to see my best friends, hell, and my family. No one in this world could compare to them, except Jacob of course. He meant more to me than anything. Sara just proved to everyone how serious we are. Even after she was born we had the bonds we had before and now it was even stronger.

I went to the bathroom and showered before brushing my teeth and putting my hair up in a messy ponytail.

"Jake, wake up." I started placing kisses around his lips, never touching them.

Every morning I would wake him up the same way. Today though, he wouldn't budge. This would call for more drastic lovin'. I brushed my bottom lip against his.

I guess he fooled me. In an instant Jacob pulled his arms around my waist and pushed me closer to him. Our lips moved as one, I hated this. Not because I literally hated it, no, it was because I wanted so much more. I knew we had to stop.

I pushed lightly against his chest. Jacob looked up at me and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's wrong babe?"

"You have school!" he sucked his teeth. "Now go shower, you don't wanna smell like a dog!" we both laughed.

That was one more thing on the list of why I loved Jacob so much. He knew a joke. He didn't care what he was and he was willing to make a joke out of it any day. But sometimes I wondered if it was only me that could do that. Whenever someone said anything close to what we say amongst each other he would get really upset.

I hear the shower shut off. I knew now I only had a few more hours until the visit was going to occur. I tried not to think of it too much but I was so happy. Alice was like a sister to me. Since I was the only child I never knew what it was like to have sisters nor brothers, but the Cullen's changed that the minute I walked in the door of their supernatural life. Alice and Esme always treated me good although, I never really spoke to rose. Emmett was like a big strong teddy bear. Jasper was just always serious and to tell you the truth, I was still kind of scared of him but I forgave him for the birthday party situation. Carlisle was like a cooler version of my father. I think it was because he was so young, or old, whichever way you want to put it.

"Babe?" I heard Jacob saying but didn't come back into reality until ten seconds later. "Bells, I'm leaving and won't be back 'til three." He raised his voice but wasn't screaming yet.

"Okay."

He gave me a quick peck and walked out the door. I hated these hours alone. It was so hard but I wouldn't tell any one that.

All day was filled with crying and changing diapers. Don't even get me started on how many times I had to feed Sara, that girl had an appetite like a lion, just like her father. I was getting jealous that she inherited everything from Jacob and nothing from me except her eyes. I never had a break. Once I got her to calm down and put her in her crib she would start crying for a totally different reason. When it hit one I knew Jacob would be home in a couple of hours and set Sara down for her nap. I laid down on the couch and drifted off to sleep myself.

My pleasant sleep was overruled bye the horrible cries from Sara. I couldn't understand how weak her lungs once were and now, only a month later, they were so strong. Her cries could probably break a glass if it were a tad bit louder.

I looked at the time, two oh seven p.m. Great. Just one more hour.

I picked Sara up and placed her on the bed to change her soiled diaper. Disgusting. That's all I could say to myself but I didn't mind doing this because I was her mother and this was my job. I loved her so much.

After that I brought her into the living room and dressed her, I pulled on pair of jeans and a shirt and went back into the living room to spend time with my daughter. I wouldn't see her until later on tonight. I put the TV on and held her in my arms until Jacob came home.

The door swung open around three ten. Stupid boy, he was late.

"I know, I know, I'm late but I think I said around three so don't even say anything." Damn this boy knew me so well.

He really did say _at _but I let this one slide.

We walked out the door a few minutes later and drove off to Sue's house. We dropped Sara off and made sure everything was settled in before we left for the drive to the Cullen's. I haven't been on this road in so long, it made me sort of nervous. Jacob didn't say anything to me during the whole ride there; I guess he was still mad at me for forcing him to take me on this visit. Well, he can't deny me anyway.

We reached the clearing that leads to the big white mansion and Jacob parked the car a few feet from the door. He turned the engine off and immediately scrunched his nose from the smell. Apparently, it always smelled bad around here. He blamed it on the vampires but I personally thought they smelled divine. I hoped this wasn't too much for him though.

I got out of the car and started towards the front door. My heart started pounding faster and faster. All of a sudden I felt Jacob wrap his massive warm arm around my waist and simple feeling of his touch calmed me down.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Its you I'm more worried about." I let out a sigh.

"Let's just get this over with."

He pulled me up to the door and knocked twice. I was surprised to see who actually opened it. I heard Jacob growl under his breath and another snarl coming from the door. I looked up and met eyes with Edward.

"Come in." he said with a fake smile on his face.

We walked in the house and Alice came twirling over to me and gave me a bone crushing hug. I had to tell her to let go so I could breathe. She led me to the living room and offered me something to drink. I kindly said no and she started asking me so many questions to catch up.

"There's just one question I wanted to ask Jacob though. Well not really a question, more of an accusation." She looked at him and smiled even though o knew it was hard for her to do.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why can't I freaking see you?" she pouted. "I've tried so hard to see your future. I even searched for you through your father. I can see him but I just can't see _you_. It was so much easier when we first left but now it's impossible. I'm blind! I can't even see Bella. It's like it's contagious. I thought I was loosing her, but then when I seen her that day alone in the house, with a baby… I knew it was you. You made me blur out."

"Um… okay, I don't know where you're going with this." he sounded annoyed and I didn't want him to lose his temper because he might phase right here.

"Relax; there must be a simple explanation for all of this."

"Actually, I've been looking some tuff up on the internet." Carlisle interrupted. "There's a species called shape-shifters. Their futures are vague to people like Alice. We think you might be one of those creatures." I sighed.

If only they knew what he really was.

Jacob laughed and looked at Edward who immediately engaged in the laughter also. I knew he was in his mind and I wanted to know what the fuck was going on.

"What!?" we all asked in unison.

"He says he's a werewolf." Edward laughed again and this time his family joined in.

"I am!" now he was angry. I grabbed his trembling hand and gave it a light squeeze and felt him relax next to me. "Unless you know something I don't." it was more of a question.

"We know werewolves and you are not one of them, sorry but they do not smell this bad. Plus they can only change during a full moon while you have the free will to do it whenever you want to." Carlisle spilled his knowledge yet again.

"Sure. Sure." He grinned. "So is that why Tinkie can't see me?"

"I guess so. And its really annoying. You made me miss everything. I didn't even know you guys had a baby until a few days ago."

I looked around the room to see everyone staring at me. Even Jacob was looking but his stares were full of comfort and love. I smiled all my feelings away.

"But is Jacob really the reason you couldn't see me? What about when I'm away from him, why couldn't you see me them?"

"I don't have a solid answer but we think it had something to do with the pregnancy. You see, beside the time where Alice actually got a hold on your future, and you were either pregnant of with him. That was time he went back to school and you were finally alone. It was still a little foggy but we think that's due to the child's genes." Doctors will be doctors, human or not.

A laugh escaped my throat.

"What's so funny Bella?" Jasper asked.

That was a surprise. Even though its been years from the accident, you could tell that jasper was the one who felt worst than the everyone. But he was the first one to talk to me seriously.

"I had a baby! And you come back to figure out what's wrong with me? I always knew I was messed up somehow but why venture back to figure out for yourself? This is all just so funny. Half of this family hasn't even spoken to me directly. What's wrong with everyone? You act like you're speaking to a ghost."

Alice got up and pulled me to the side for a little "chat".

"What's wrong with you Bella?"

"You guys left me. Jacob was here. I love him. And I'm sorry if I'm hurting anyone by being here but you guys are still my family. There nothing wrong."

"We're trying to find out what's wrong!" that was the first time alice had ever screamed at me.

"Stop!" I screamed back. "Stop trying to figure it out and just forget it. Can't we just live with what we have? This ain't a game! Just forget it and live, for however long you have to."

"I know. I'm sorry. Okay, no more explanations." She giggled. "But can I ask you a question?" she got serious and she didn't even let me answer. "do you ever think about being one of us still?"

WHAT!!?? BEING WHAT??

"What? Why?"

"Bella we have to talk about something. Its one of the main reason I tried so hard to find you. And one of the main reasons why we're here now. Come sit down. Edward will explain everything.

I went over to the huge lounge and plopped myself down on Jacobs lap. I turned to Edward and smiled but didn't get one back.

"The Volturi are coming soon." Was all he said. No explanations or further comments.

"Okay?"

"The Volturi are like the kings of our kind. They enforce the one law that we have and take care of any one who doesn't follow it. Apparently, we've broken it." Esme's soft voice added.

"Word, and we aint even do anything. Bella's like our sister and besides if it wasn't for her being so nosey we wouldn't be in this mess, she would've never known. She figured it out on her own." He smirked over to me and shrugged his shoulders. Esme smacked him on the back of his head and he apologized to me. I laughed in my head but kept a serious face.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Jake I think that's a question I should ask. What the hell is going on?" I repeated.

"These stupid ass faggots want to pay a visit while they have a chance and we're here. They're all gay and probably just want to see all the guys." He looked around to his brothers and laughed. Esme didn't even touch him this time she just gave him a very stern look and he pouted but continued seriously. "I swear if they hurt you or even think about it I could take them all down."

"Tell me everything please."

"Bella this is going to be long. Come to my den, I'll explain everything to you. Jacob, you can either stay here if you want of leave if you don't feel comfortable."

I got up and walked with Carlisle. What's going on? I don't know but I'm going to find out. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. PLEASE. THANKS TO EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED, GOLDENGIRL62, SIRIANA-BLACK, JACOBBLACKFANWERWOLF, YANEBABY08, AND EVEYONE ELSE I MIGHT HAVE MISSED!!**


	10. EXPLANATIONS

**CHAPTER 10**

**EXPLANATIONS**

**BELLAS POV**

**SM OWNS EVEYTHING.**

**More surprises??? Well we'll see I guess. My sister gave me some wonderful ideas so I decided to use some of the... =]**

I opened the door as I took one deep gulp of air. Volturi. Why did that name sound so familiar? I looked up on the wall and seen an old painting of three beautiful men and one more blonde in the back that I recognized as Carlisle. Then it hit me. The day of my birthday, Edward and I had a conversation about them. I couldn't recall the whole conversation but I do remember him mentioning the Volturi.

Carlisle placed his cold hand gently on my shoulder and motioned me to sit down. After our tacit agreement I sat down in front of his desk that was covered I ancient medicine books. I didn't even want to look at them, I was scared the might fall apart.

"Two years ago when we left, we hadn't realized all the problems we were leaving behind. The Volturi were definitely not on our mind at that moment."

"So what happened? What's going to happen?"

"Alice had a vision. It was quick, but it soon disappeared. We know why now but before we didn't, and we had to find you before it were too late."

"Too late for what?" my voice cracked.

"There's no nice way to put it. The only reason the Volturi has business with humans is when it involves them dying." He took an unneeded breath and continued. "I highly doubt they'll want to just meet you and be friends. Do you understand?"

"What do we have to do?"

"You can't leave, they'll find you anyway way and then you'll be unprotected. I know you have your child here but I think you should really stay either with us or on the reservation. It will be safer for you. Your family will be safer in either place."

"Her name is Sara, and you guys are my family too. I can't just leave to the Rez and not know if you're okay."

"You are welcomed to stay here, but I doubt that Jacob would allow that." He looked to the picture then back at me. "We might need his help if all turns to the worst during the visit the Volturi are planning."

"From the pack? I don't understand how that will work." Jacob was _not_ fighting a vampire. He'll get killed!

"Bella, a werewolf is the only animal that can kill us. They're strong enough to shred us to pieces. We won't be able to handle them if a war breaks out."

"Okay. So when are you going to tell him?"

"Well, I was actually going to ask you if you can do that. The only person that knows what he's really thinking is Edward and I know Jake doesn't really feel too comfy around him."

"How _is_ Edward?" I only asked because I really wanted to know. I don't know if I still loved him but I did know something was there. He was my first love and even though he had hurt me so much by leaving me I knew I hurt him worst by loving Jacob.

"I think you should ask him that. Let's just get back to the family." Carlisle let a huge white smile cross his face.

We walked back down the stairs to where everyone was; I was a little shocked to see Jacob still there but what surprised me the most was that he was arm wrestling Emmett. They had similar huge smiles on their faces. I let out a laugh when I realized they hadn't just started the game, rose was complaining about how they've been like that for ten minutes without moving an inch and Emmett needed to hurry up and win. I could see a strong relationship developing; no pun intended. I walked over them and watched for another five minutes but there was still no movement. After that I just came up with the theory that they enjoyed holding each others hands and I let out a huge laugh.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked me never breaking his concentration.

"Don't you think this is kinda gay? You two have been holding hands for the last fifteen minutes."

"Seventeen!" they both answer.

"Anyways… Jake we have to talk." As soon as I finished my sentence I heard something snap. I looked down and seen Jacobs hand on the table, well what was left of it.

He sucked his teeth. "Next time leech." He laughed.

"No problem doggie!" Emmett responded to the insult.

Jake took my hand and I walked to the front of the house. We sat on the front step as I told him everything Carlisle just explained to me. I didn't do to good because he phased and left for an hour.

"Give him time, he'll be back. It was just too much to handle for him." Edwards's voice came from behind me.

This was my chance. I wanted to know everything but I didn't know where to start.

"How are you?" I asked a simple question first.

"I'm fine Bella, and how are you?"

"I'm doing fairly well for some one who just found out they're dead meat."

"Don't say that Bella, they aren't going to do anything to you." His voice was soothing. It almost made me forget everything.

"Okay, sure. I just told Jake we might need his help and he ran away. I feel so safe." I said sarcastically.

"Jake loves you so much Bella. You don't even know how lucky you are to have him do you? I never knew such love could exist. Even jasper felt overpowered by it. He's having a hard time trying to figure out why he can't control it."

"I love him too you know. More than ever. He makes me so happy Edward. But I'm scared, I feel like I've hurt you." Tears formed in my eyes and I was trying hard not to let them spill over.

"Bella, love, I will always love you. But I am happy to see you happy. You have so much. Don't worry, I'm fine." He half smiled and stared hard into my eyes. "I'm just so mad that I still can't hear you."

"You scare me." I laughed and he joined.

I knew he was hurting but I wouldn't push him. He'll tell me everything one day. We sat there and spoke about Sara for the next thirty minutes. I explained every detail of her to him and he said it would be much easier to picture her if he could read my mind. I just ended up telling him to picture a lighter tinier version of Jacob with my eyes. We laugh so much. I hope that we could at least be friends and let the past be the past.

Jacob was back but not for long. He came up to me, glaring at Edward the whole time and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I felt the blood rush up to the spot where his lips were.

"I'm going to pick Sara up, Emmett wants to see her." He smiled.

"Okay, don't drive too fast with her in the car." I smiled and kissed his lips before he left.

As soon as he left I got up and went inside.

"What did you do to my fiancé?" I asked Emmett in my strongest voice.

"Oh yeah, the dog. Nothing. I guess he just warmed up to me. He's what you humans would call… hm… um… oh yeah… my new best friend." His laughter ripped through my body.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" I asked again.

"Chill Bella… I just chilled with him. You know guy time and shit." I don't know why he got so scared, I was only human.

"You better not have fucked around with his brain. He's bringing my daughter here and if anyone so dare scare her once or make her scream and cry I will personally snap your neck and burn you alive." I motioned my hands like I was strangling someone. When I let my hands go the vase on the table flew off and shattered on the floor. I jumped and took a breath and everyone looked around the room. I was glad it wasn't my fault because that was a lot of glass. But everyone stood still, a puzzled look on their faces.

A few minutes later Jacob walked in the door juggling the baby bag, Sara in her car seat and bags of food that Sue had sent for us.

I went over and grabbed Sara from him. If he falls, he falls alone. That dumb ass boy, he wanted to bring the food in all at once. I don't know why, it's not like anyone was going to eat it.

The car seat weighed a ton and I was about to give up and tip over. Emmett ran to the rescue and stole it from me and acted like it was a feather. He held it out in front of him with one hand and stared at Sara with a huge grin on his face and started speaking baby talk. She started screaming and Emmett got so scared he put her down on the couch and ran to hide behind Rosalie.

"What did I do?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing, you're just so ugly and stink so bad that she doesn't like you." Jacob said while laughing

"Coming from the father who smells like wet dog. How can she even stand you?"

"Don't get mad because a one month old knows the difference between ugly," he pointed to Emmett, "and cute." And pushed a finger on his chest.

"Ha. Yeah okay. That's type gay dude."

"Sure. Sure. At least I'm not the one who tries to touch every guy I see, oh and not to mention that you didn't want to let go of my hand."

The whole house was laughing now. Even Sara stopped her tantrum.

"I wanna hold her." Esme's angelic voice whispered.

"Okay." I pulled her out of the seat and handed her over to Esme. She knew exactly what to do which made me respect her even more.

I saw Sara get passed around the room. She went from Esme to Alice. Even Rosalie held her. As a matter of fact she was the one who wouldn't let her go. Carlisle stepped in and took her away to have some time with her also. He had her for about an hour denying the fact he was examining her the whole time. But like I said, doctors will be doctors. The most surprising person today had been jasper. He ran up to Carlisle and I swear I heard a hiss escape his throat and then smiled as he pulled Sara away from Carlisle. Alice came to stand by him and put her hand on his shoulder. He stood with her longer than Rosalie and I think he was enjoying the emotions she was giving off. Emmett walked to him to ask for her but when she started crying her ran back to Rose. I was starting to feel bad for him, he was truly the only reason she was here. She'll warm up to him soon, I hope.

"Jasper stops!" Edward screamed. I couldn't tell if he was serious of not because he chuckled right after that.

Jasper started laughing. What the hell was going on? I hated one sided conversations, it made me feel like I was listening in on one of my parents talking on the phone, never getting the whole story.

"No stop it now. Let Emmett have her."

"Jasper you dumb shit! I knew it was you." Emmett ran back over to take Sara.

"What was who? What's going on?"

When Emmett took Sara this time she didn't cry. She actually started laughing and smiling the signature Black smile. Emmett got was so happy he started speaking in baby again… I think he was getting too into it because I think he really thought he was having a conversation.

"Jasper was making her cry whenever Emmett came around. Dates back to a very old bet that we had." Edward replied.

"What bet?" Jacob asked.

"I bet that if Emmett were ever around a baby it would cry. I was right" he smiled.

"It doesn't count; you controlled the poor girls' emotions."

"We didn't say I had to play fair."

"Obviously. It's a bed stupid."

"Well next time he holds a baby I won't mess with it, but this one doesn't count it has Bella's genes." He looked over to me and gave me a crooked smile.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You and danger don't click. Apparently your little Sara inherited that."

"Shut up you dumb mosquito. She's a baby she doesn't know any better to be scared or not." Jacob looked angry but went to go sit with Emmett.

I tried to hide my laugh but it flew out of my mouth. Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap.

"That's disgusting." I heard Rosalie whisper.

"You've done nastier, I don't know why you say disgusting, and Emmett told me all about your sleepless nights." Jacob started laughing and I felt Emmett punch his arm. Rosalie smacked him in the back of his neck and sucked her teeth.

I grabbed Sara and looked at them both. They put their heads down. I asked Esme if I can use her room. I think it was about time for Sara to eat. She led me into her big room with the glass wall that peered out into the forest.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked

"You can stay if you want. I don't really mind." I pulled me shirt over one arm and hooked Sara on to me. I would've thought Sue hadn't fed her but the five bottles I left were empty.

"Have you decided where you are going to stay?"

"No, but I'm thinking about it, I don't want to leave you here alone. And then I don't want any more problems on your shoulders."

She sat down on the bed next to me.

"Oh please Bella stay. Please, please, please. We miss you and it would be great to have a baby around the house. Please say yes. I could make you your own room to sleep in if Jacob can't stand the smell to much, but I really think he will be fine. I'll cook for you and have you guys set for everything just please say yes."

Wow. Was she begging? I couldn't say no to her though. She was one of the best mothers I knew.

"Okay, I'll speak to Jake tonight. But we're going to have to leave tonight and bring some stuff. And he goes to school everyday so he has to be up by six thirty." As much as I loved Jacob I couldn't help but notice how much I do for him. I felt like his mother sometimes.

"Yes! That's great. Okay." She let out a scream. "When you come back you'll be so surprised!" she walked out the room in one glide.

I went downstairs after I fixed everything up. I gave Sara to one of the vamps and walked over to Jacob. "They want us to stay here, for safety. What do you say?"

He looked at me like I was a crazed lunatic. "No!"

"I already said okay and she said she's making us our own room. And something about a surprise when we get back tonight. I can't deny her and neither can you so we're staying, let's go get our stuff now." I smiled at him and seen the anger in his eyes.

He squeezed my thigh and pulled me closer to him to whisper in my ear.

"If this interrupts us doing anything I'm going to be so mad."

"What do you mean?"

"These people don't sleep, they hear everything and I think we deserve privacy too." He smirked and kissed my jaw.

This horny man. I turned my head and kissed his soft full lips before dragging him to the car.

"You're leaving our baby here?"

"Unless you want to waste time. I think she's fine with Emmett."

I saw his face change. Was Emmett the only one he trusted now? What had I missed when I was in the den with Carlisle? Gosh now I knew why he gave up so easily. We got in the car and sped home to pick up our stuff.


End file.
